Parents Day
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: In which Lambo was surprised by his adopted Father


Title: Parents Day

Author: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: 10th. Generation Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoko Sasagawa, Lambo and others

Genre: Family, Romance, Action, Comedy and a bit of Crossover

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

~ONESHOT~

"Aright class, don't forget tomorrow's parents day. Class dismissed" as their homeroom teacher reminded

"yes, sensei" their old teacher looked at the curly haired lad starring at the window "and that includes you too, Lambo san" as he glared

"they're busy back at Italy" as he coldly replied while stood up, took his book and left

~Italy~

"Master Decimo, you have a mail" said by a tall white haired butler

"Theo, please do leave it at my desk for I while, I'll read it after I finished signing all this documents" as the head of the household instructed

"very well master, I'll take my leave" as the butler bowed and left

Few minutes later "finally, I'm finished with this blasted paper works" as he sighed, he noticed the white envelope placed beside his book

He took and opened it, as he now had the paper he read and scanned it which made his lips curled up "Theo, please call all my guardians!" as he called from the phone on his table

"this would be interesting" as he smirked

~The next Morning~

"nuvole, pioggia , tempesta , nebbia e sole. dopo arriviamo io voglio che tu sia in stand by e di guardia . inteso?" as the man wearing an all grey three piece suit with white cape and golden chains instructed

(cloud, rain, storm, mist and sun. after we arrive I want you to be on standby and on guard. understood?)

"Capito, Decimo" as they all followed

"although, we need to make a stop at Okinawa first, I have a good friend who needs visiting" as he sighed

"I need my right and left hand men to accompany me there, Cloud, Mist and Sun you go on a head with my moglie and figlio, they're already there" as he instructed in Italian

"and there will be no fighting between you three, I had enough damage you've done. Do you understand? Chrome, I need you to watch over them." as he glared at the three and they nodded when the girl gave him understanding nod

The man with a cape together with the swords man and silver haired man got inside a chopper while the three man he glared was now on their respective limos one in each man except the girl was with the man whom she has an identical hair style.

~Namimori Middle School~

"alright, good morning everyone. And welcome and Good morning to you too dear parents of my students" as he gave a respectful nod to the parents at the back

"alright, is everyone settled? I will start the class" as he opened his book when a huge commotion was caused outside everyone in the building peeked through their windows and checked what was it all about

All of them surprised to see a white stretched limo with a golden insignia while being convoyed by at least 8 black hummers

Nezu then interrupted them "please everyone settle down, I'm starting my class" as he announced which the students and parents got back to their places

As Nezu spotted Lambo yawning and about to sleep "Lambo san, please pay attention, you don't want to end up like Dame Tsuna do you?" as he teased while the whole class chuckled and giggled

"you mean Tsuna Sawada, sensei? I haven't heard anything from him since we graduated" a male parent snorted followed by the adults

"good to see you're doing well Mochida san?" as the old teacher greeted

"of course sensei, I just accompanied my beloved nephew today and see how good he is" as he answered

"that's good to hear, I bet that Dame is a janitor of some company or some sort" Nezu laughed

"at least he has a job" added Mochida and the whole class laughed

As Lambo couldn't take it he stood up but was cut off what he was about say when a certain lady entered the room

She has orange long hair and milky white skin, she's wearing a white summer dress up to her mid thigh and white stilettos

"scusate tutti sono poi… ohh… I mean sorry everyone I'm late" as she spoke in Italian but changed to Japanese

"Lambo, ragazz" as she smiled to Lambo

"maman?!" he smiled and brighten

"I heared you were making fun if my marito?" as the lady send them a scary smile

"I see maman you brought little Giotto" as he kissed the baby in her arms

"your papan would be here shortly" as she assured him

"I see" as he nodded

"uhm would you please introduce yourself Mrs. Bonvolio?" as Nezu asked

"pardon me Nezu sensei, but didn't you recognize me?" as tilted her head

"I'm sorry but I never heard of you" as he replied

"how rude, I'm Kyoko, Kyoko Sasagawa" as she told them making those familiar eyes wide

"my EX?!" spat by Mochida

"please exclaim from calling me your EX also my husband wouldn't be pleased" as she told him

"and I'm not a Bonvolio, Lambo is my adopted son" she told

"maman, please take a seat" as Lambo like a gentle man offered and assisted a seat for her and ruffled little Giotto's hair

And headed back to his seat, a little later a sound of a chopper was heard and it caused another disturbance then they heard voices from the hallways.

"onnivoro , si sta facendo molto di disturbi" said by a very deep and familar voice

(omnivore, you're causing too much disturbance)

"Mi dispiace per causare problemi , tu sai che io sarei in ritardo . Ho ragione di un Cloud?" as another deep, manly and soothing voice was heard replying to the other

(I'm sorry for causing trouble, you know I was going to be late. Am I right Cloud?)

"papan?" whispered by a smiling Lambo

As the door opens they spotted a very familiar raven haired skylark

"Principal Hibari?" Nezu surprised

"thank you Hibari" as the other voice said

"no problem omnivore" as Hibari said

As Hibari moved out the door a brunette wearing a gray three piece suit with a white cape and golden chains by the looks of him his shoes could by a whole company which in short he's a good looking rich man together with him was a raven short haired man with a little scar on his chin while the other was a silver hair both wearing suit but deferent colored dress shirt one was blue and the other was red

"Decimo/boss" as the two bowed

"Hayato, Takeshi you may want to hang around but be on guard" as he ordered

"understood" as they replied

"I'm sorry for intruding sensei, I hope I did not bother you much" as the brunette bowed

"and who might you be?" as Nezu asked

"how rude, you didn't remember me" he said while Nezu stared at him intensely

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, or popularly known as Dame Tsuna!" as he recalled while the others were shocked and Nezu shook his head

"impossible" groaned by Nezu

"PAPAN! You came!" burst by Lambo happily and tackled his father

"it's good to see my figlio is alright" as he ruffled his hair "mi amore, Il mio piccolino" as he greeted Kyoko and his youngest son Giotto

"bentornato mio caro, marito" as Kyoko kissed her husband who was now beside her and took the sleeping baby and carried him

(welcome back my dear, husband)

"and I thought you're jobless" snorted Mochida

"Mochida san, may I ask where you work?" as an orange pare of cold stare looked of Mochida's way

"I work as a marketing manager to the biggest company in Japan and that's the Vongola Corporation" he said proudly

"oh… then is that the way you would speak to your boss?" Tsuna added which made Mochida confused

"I know, every department head has a number of the CEO. Why not call him?" he challenge which Mochida got pissed and took out his phone

As he dialed immediately it rang which made Mochida smirk

"Decimo, you have a call" burst by Hayato, Takeshi, a guy that has a band aid on his nose a male and a female who has identical hair style and Kyouya entered the room

As the silver haired man gave the phone to Tsuna the class and their parents stared

"thank you Hayato" as he nodded and proceeded to answer his phone "good day, this is Decimo. What business may I help you with?" as he smirked to Mochida and the poor man paled

"I'm sorry for disturbing you six for this nonsense, Hayato, Takeshi and nii san you could go and get yourself some food, Chrome and Mukoro you're both dismissed for the day and as for you my friend no need to insure me Kyouya go and have fun with Mrs. Carnivore for the day besides my friend Brother Cesar is coming any moment" as he stated

As they all nodded and left "you just called Haru chan Mrs. Carnivore?" Kyoko giggled

"well, that's what Kyouya preferred" as he chuckled when the baby stirred on his shoulder

"what's wrong Giotto?" he asked when baby blue eyes looked at him "pa?" as the baby lit up

"yes, pa" as Kyoko giggled and softly pinched the baby's cheeks

"I'm sorry Nezu sensei, please do continue" as Tsuna said and Nezu cleared his throat and started again

As the classes continued Nezu was surprised that his least favorite student was now active and actually listening to him also solving and answering questions which ended up embarrassing Nezu in front of the class and adults for his wrong formula and solution

While the other women or mothers would stare at Tsuna dreamily and thinking how lucky Kyoko was

As the class finished and everyone was about to grab their lunch another chopper was heard and a man wearing an all black three piece suit with beret hay marched on the hallway body guards in military uniform following him

As soon as Tsuna's guardians spotted him "Fratello? You're late!" said Tsuna which the school body's attention turned to him

"I'm sorry, I ran in to Koudi Tsuruga, I didn't know he was the new head of Japanese ministry of defense" as he excused

"so, what business did both of you do?" as Tsuna asked turning to boss mode

"he only asked our help, he's also handling the UN ministry of defense and right now he wants us to help clean up the terrorist's base in Philippines and the rest, it's not for public to hear" as he said in low voice

"understood, for now it's our day off and I had a lot of trouble getting reborn off my shoulder, I'll make him go there and clean it up for us" as he said also

"by the way where are you headed right now?" as his so called Fratello asked

"we're about to go out and eat lunch, Hayato and my other guardians together with their wives are coming along, are you coming with us then?" as Tsuna asked

"how could I say no if food is being offered" he joked

"any way, they're serving Spanish food right?" he asked

"yeah, they do" Tsuna's short answer

Kyoko giggled "brother Cesar really loves food"

After that they headed to eat lunch.

Later on after eating lunch outside the adults headed back to the class room is and now deferent teacher was now teaching

Afternoon came and it was now their homeroom which was Nezu whom is teaching, Nezu dismissed the class and the parents were happy that the day ended well and no one form the class got embarrassed except Nezu, as Nezu dismissed the class Tsuna commented as he stood up

"Nezu sensei do you realize that I'm the boss of your boss right?" Nezu gulped which was heard by the quiet class and adults

"I heard from my son that you set me as an example as a failure of a student and I would reach nothing in life, such lies cannot be tolerated also your false teaching to the students are unacceptable. I heard you also insulted my other family, Hayato and Takeshi" he added which the poor old man paled

"Nezu, you're fired" and the Sawada family walked out the room

Cesar who was behind them commented to Tsuna "Reborn's traits are rubbing in you" as he chuckled.

~END~

A/N: Just wrote this one now, lol hope you liked it please tell me what you think? Leave it on the reviews


End file.
